A night with the All Stars
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: Not everyone sleeps early at night without doing anything interesting. Whether it's chatting in the internet, doing ghosthunting or just all nighters, anything that the AllStars does will surely be chaotic. AN: My Grammar is not the best as English is my second language but give this story a chance
1. Nathan's Amnesia night - Night 1

**Please enjoy this not very well made All Stars fic. Featuring Kratos, Nathan, Cole, Spike and short cameos of Jak, Nariko, Sweet Tooth, Sir Daniel and Sackboy... Contains a bit of Script fic format but will not be used again...**

* * *

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Nathan Drake's bloodshot eyes opened again for the umpteenth time. He gritted his teeth and slowly rose from his bed. He turned on the lamp on his room and rubbed his eyes. Looking around, his room was still the same as he saw from awhile ago, half messy and half clean. It was mostly messy because Kratos kept waving his blades around.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" The scream reverberated though the walls and Nathan clenched his ears. He glared at the other person inside his room. Kratos was currently on his bed, waving his Blades of Chaos around in the air. Strangely, Kratos only messed things around and didn't destroy anything yet. "DIE ZEUS!"

On the second of though he might've destroyed Nathan's eardrums. Nathan walked around the room for awhile, doing his best to block out the sounds. He knew that the time was around midnight, and that was usually the time Sir Daniel and Sweet Tooth were outside. The two were probably immune to Kratos' screams and the other players were too far to hear him. Nathan wasn't worried about the skeleton man, but the psychotic clown creeped him out. It doesn't help that Sweet Tooth was actually a mass murderer.

Then he noticed something glowing. He looked at the desk and took note that his computer was still not turned on. Nathan recalled it was some sort of update taking too long so he left it.

He only kept it in order to remain in contact at night with others but not much contestants are using it. It comes in with its own mic and headphones and even has a system that automatically writes down anything the user say. Nathan thought it was just a way to find out if there was any budding relationship with the contestants. But with the problem of not being able to sleep, he might as well check if there was anyone online.

...

YourHeroguy is online

Nathan_Drake has logged in

Nathan_Drake: Cole? You're still online?

YourHeroguy: I'm playing a game. I'm always online. You never changed your username?

Nathan_Drake: Why would I?

YourHeroguy: Never mind.

YourHeroguy: Spike's watching me play it. He says hi.

Nathan_Drake: Hey Spike.

Nathan_Drake: What are you guys playing anyway?

YourHeroguy: Sshhhhh! I'm on one of those puzzles.

Sackboy has logged in

Nathan_Drake: Hey Sackboy.

YourHeroguy: Don't bother. He never talks but he gives good game tips

YourHeroguy: Hey Sackboy. How do I solve the flooded basement puzzle?

Sackboy: link

YourHeroguy: So that's how you open the door to get in there.

Nathan_Drake: This game looks familiar. Are you sure Spike should be watching this?

YourHeroguy: 'Hey, I'm a mature kid' he says. 'I handled monkeys invading the world too.'

Nathan_Drake: Sure….

Jaxter has logged in

Jaxter: Hey guys.

Nathan_Drake: Hey Jak.

YourHeroguy: Playing a horror game here

Jaxter: Nathan, I need your help. You know Nariko?

Nathan_Drake: I've seen her fight. She's as tough as Kratos, why?

Jaxter: You gotta help me. She's outside my door and knocking!

Nathan_Drake: I thought Sweet Tooth and Daniel was the only one that goes outside at night?

Jaxter: Well she's outside right now! Daxter isn't here and she

Nathan_Drake: … She what?

Jaxter: She's breaking the door! Nathan! Whatever happens to me, tell everyone I'm not responsible-

Jaxter: She just broke the door! Tell them Nath

Jaxter has disconnected

Sackboy: ?

Nathan_Drake: … What?

YourHeroguy: Hey Jax ever pla

YourHeroguy: Excuse that last message. Where's Jak?

Nathan_Drake: I think he got attacked by Nariko.

YourHeroguy: Oh the thing's she into... I feel sorry for him…

YourHeroguy: Hey Sackboy. There are some skeleton in the water. How do I open the locked door?

Nathan_Drake: Still playing that game? I think you should avoid doing that under the night. That might really scare Spike.

YourHeroguy: 'I don't caaaare' Spike says, 'I'm brave enough.'

YourHeroguy: Anyway Sackboy, how do I finish this puzzle? Do I do-

Nathan_Drake: …? Cole? You still there?

Sackboy: Amnesia Dark Descent Game

Sackboy logged out

Nathan_Drake: What the? Where did Sackboy go?

YourHeroguy has turned on mic. Voice Recognition mode activated

Cole: THERE'S SOMETHING CHASING US! IT'S CHASING US! I KNEW NOTHING GOOD CAN COME OUT OF WATER! NOTHING GOOD CAN COME OUT OF IT!

Spike: There's nothing there! What are you talking about!?

Cole: IF I GO TO THE WATER I'LL GET KILLED!

Nathan_Drake: What is going on out there?

Spike: Let me try… There's nothing there. SFX: Sounds of splashing What is that? What is that? Oh what the-

Cole: RUUNN! IT'S RIGHT THERE!

Spike: I'm running I'm running! Wall behind the door!? WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHERE'S THE DOOR! HE'S CHASING US!

Cole: GO ON SOMETHING SOLID! GO ON A BARREL!

Spike: BUT BARRELS ARE EVIL!

Nathan_Drake: What is happening there!?

Raiden is logged in

Raiden: Hey.

Cole: RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! DON'T LET IT KILL YOU! SFX-StabbingSFX-Door closing

Spike: WHY WOULD HE DO THIS!? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT! SFX-Whimpering?

Nathan_Drake: Can anyone tell me what's going on now?

Raiden: Goodbye.

Raiden logged out

Cole: Wait… We're alive! We're alive!

Spike: We… we made it?

Cole: We're safe! Ha! Eat that water! Eat that!

Nathan_Drake: Okay, do you guys mind telling me what happened?

Spike: Ha! I'm glad I closed that door! Nathan! If you can hear us we just survived an encounter with some invisible thing!

Cole: Smart choice. Very smart choice. There's no way that- SFX-Wood breaking apart ITS BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR!

Spike: NONONONONO! SFX – Door shattering open GO! RUN! RUN!

Cole: Head to that direction! Hurry! Hurr-IT'S A DEAD END! SFX – Stabbing

Spike: SFX-Whimpering? Mommy…

YourHeroGuy has disconnected

Nathan_Drake: …. What?

…

Nathan stepped away from the computer with a confused expression. He'd seen weird things like a talking weasel and a psycho clown with a burning head and a skirted man with anger issues. But what he witnessed and heard right now takes the top. He signed off and walked towards his bed but noticed something. He smiled as finally, Kratos' sleep shouting stopped. Maybe he'd get some sleep now.

"HADES AWAITS!" This time, Kratos' blades of Fury swung towards him. Nathan was sent crashing into the other side of the room. The night was quiet after that…

* * *

**Good night Nathan...**

**I have no excuse for making these even though this does crossover a bit. My version has the characters sleeping in 'dorms' or rooms that require two members. One member has to be one player character, meaning one player = Cole, two players = Jak and Daxter.**

**Now please excuse this. I might continue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters especially Amnesia Dark Descent's invisible flooded basement monster... *shiver***


	2. Amnesia Effects - Isaac - Night 1

**[Amnesia after effects to Isaac]**

**Cole MacGrath and Spike's room…**

Under the dark room, two figures are cowering. They are closed to a computer, which seems to be shattered beyond repair. Electricity sparked from it time to time, bright enough to show the expressions of the roommates.

Just moments ago, the two were playing a video game. Now the source of their entertainment has been destroyed, seemingly overloaded with electricity and repeatedly hit by a blunt object. Both beings in the room paid no heed to that. As they were busying hiding in the shadows of the room.

"My hat is my friend, it helps me relax…" Cole was on the corner of the room closest to the computer. He had his hand pressed on a strange hat on his head. His other hand was pressed on his chest where his heart was supposed to be. "Okay I think I'm good… This hat from that rabbit works. Are you okay Spike?"

Spike was huddled under the desk of the computer curled up in a ball. His eyes seemed hollow and he was singing eerily. "Take me out to the ball game, take me out with the crowd," Cole stared at the traumatized child for a moment before walking towards him. "Buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jack. I don't care if I never get back."

"Spike, listen. It's-"

SLAM

The sudden sounds of the door opening made the two of them scream. Cole swiftly turned around, pulled out his amp and slammed it down to the ground. Icicle spikes rose out from the floor and headed towards the door. The Ionic Freeze easily slammed into the assailant on the doorway, allowing ice spikes to pierce anything. Despite the hit, Cole and Spike continued to scream. The ice spikes soon melted and a figure began to get up. Just as the person got up, Cole had already unleashed a barrage of Freeze Rockets at the person.

The screaming began to fade as Cole noticed that the target was now fully frozen. He looked back at Spike, who was rocking himself again, singing that same song. The conduit walked towards the door and cringed upon seeing who was frozen.

The image of Dante was frozen in some sort of mix of a scowl and an expression of shock. Cole let out a nervous laugh and backed away from it. He fell back on the floor and let out a weary sigh. The devil hunter looked fairly okay aside from that. His jacket and shirt was ripped to shreds but aside from that he was frozen.

"Okay, it was just Dante… Well he's frozen now so I guess I can…"

Cole's expression changed to a blank expression. His eyes were still on Dante. But it was focused on the figure close to it, seemingly approaching. The sound of liquid dripping to the floor and some sound akin to chains being dragged, did not help. A brief flash of light from the computer, and the figure was briefly illuminated.

Cole grinned and closed his eyes. Then the screams followed.

**…**

"What the-" Radec's senses was momentarily halted. Then it was back. But at that brief time Emmet has taken advantage of the blind spot and shot him with his revolver. The colonel was knocked back a few steps as he felt the impact. The familiar sound of 'you lose' and 'winner winner' filled the room. Radec groaned, slowly getting back up.

After a constant streak of victories and losses that totalled equally, Emmett had just defeated Radec on the gunslinger tiebreaker game. But not because of skill, but because Radec was distracted by some sort of girlish scream.

"What was that noise?"

"The sound of victory." Emmet blowed the smoke out of his gun, satisfied. He turned around heading towards the exit of the practice room. Despite having shot each other, none of them was hurt at all. "I win. I get first bathroom privileges tomorrow."

"No, no. Be quiet and listen!" Emmet paused and glanced back at Radec, confused. "Don't make a sound and you'll he-"

The only way out of the room, the door suddenly slammed open. The two occupants of the room turned at it, weapons raised…

"What the hell happened to you!?" Emmet immediately shouted out loud, lowering his weapon. Radec did the same as they both watched the newcomer move. Well, attempt to anyway. The person was barely moving, as if he's a man over his 100s.

"F-f-f-freaking Ionic freeze…" Dante muttered while shivering. Right now the only thing he was wearing was his pants. He had wounds all over his body, all mostly small and very shallow, not even bleeding. But they were all covered in frost and small ice. Oh how painful would that be. "T-t-t-that damn b-b-bastard."

"Let me help you." Radec drew out a flamethrower. A look of horror and shock went on Dante's face as a released a steady stream of flames at Dante. Emmett was unable to use his revolver to shoot at Radec since Dante was between them. The devil hunter was still too cold to properly react or move, and thus…

The second set of screams followed…

**…**

"This is a problem." Isaac murmured as he ran across the hallways. The chains that were binding him from the prank can(strangely they are very light) was making a loud racket, but it wasn't slowing down his speed. He's thankful for that.

"Hehehehe! HUWAAAAAAAAAAH!" Isaac turned around as the screams began again. He outstretched his hand, immediately the large blue orb was caught. In a second the orb fizzled out, the redirect rocket not hitting anything. The engineer continued to run again as the screaming continued. He turned to a corner, barely dodging rockets launched t him. The poor wall was damaged but mostly okay.  
But if they hit him he'll be dazed for awhile.

"HAHAHAHA! COME BACK HERE!"

It wasn't obvious but Isaac was sweating under his armor. Pretending to be one of those bloody grunts from that amnesia game Spike was playing sounded like a good idea at first, perfect to scare Spike off out of his wits. It was for revenge for leaving that necromorph doll on his face when he was sleeping.

But he didn't expect Cole to be awake and even playing the same game. No, he wasn't even expecting Cole to be scared by a game that creeps out Spike. It would've been good to scare them both and have them faint. At least that's what the plan is. After just witnessing what happened to Dante for entering the room, he knew he shouldn't have peeks in.

Now… Well somehow Cole has become the complete opposite. All signs of the good guy cool person was replaced by what would have Evil Cole been if he has no restraint or sense of logic and sanity.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Isaac felt the heat of an electric beam hitting him in the back. It didn't slow him down but his armor might be damaged. He needed to get inside somewhere where he can fend off Cole. Something that might give him time to calm Cole down or take cove-

"Ah that'll do." Isaac continued sprinting as he approached a half open door. It was one of the rooms of the all stars, probably either Sweet Tooth or Sir Daniel's. They were usually outside so now was a good time to hide in their room. He saw several small bolts streak across the air, apparently missing him but he was almost there. Occasionally he was hit by a couple but he was almost there.

He jumped in and slammed the door shut. He let out a sigh of relief and immediately reached for the lightning of the room. All dorms in the building had the same layout anyway. The lighting is beside the doorway, two bedrooms beside the bathroom and a small section for anything that an all stars member would want.

Isaac began searching for his suit's zipper. Despite being hit by lightning bolts, it seemed that the suit survived. "Maybe he'll leave me alone once I take off the su-" Isaac trailed off as he stared at what's on the bedroom.

"…"

Nariko only stared back, a scowl on her face. She was on the bed on all fours, pinning something down. Normally that would be weird enough to get a couple of weird look. But what's more eye catching was the figure under her. It was the familiar figure of Jak, seemingly tied by some ropes and his mouth too was covered. He was staring at Isaac with fear, as if saying 'help me'.

"…"

"…"

Nariko was still glaring at him. Then she suddenly turned towards the nearby cabinet beside the table. Her weapon was there. Then she turned back at Isaac. The murderous intent on the area increased.

"I'm very sorry, I'll leave right awa-"

The door behind him was slammed open, knocking Isaac to the center of the room. He got back up aiming his plasma cutter at Cole. Only to look surprised and confused. Instead of the conduit on the doorway, the person there was, not exactly the human. It was a small sized figure.

"… Isaac is that you?" Daxter entered the room, as confused as Isaac. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing th… that costume?"

Isaac stood still for a moment, thinking of anyway to shift attention off of him. He found it in a second. He pointed to his right. Daxter was given a sight of Nariko pinning down Jak. His mouth went agape.

"Why are you two in my room?" Isaac's focus went back to Nariko. She was getting up, about to pick up her weapon. "You have ten seconds to get-"

A bright light engulfed the room, having come out of the doorway. All occupants turned back to Daxter. Only to see him encased in a lump of ice, frozen with the same expression when he saw Nariko. The trio didn't speak for a moment.

"…"

"… What the?"

"Mmf?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Cole walked in the room, a mad grin on his face. "WHERE ARE YOU CREATURE!?"

The lightning storm came after that. The screaming quickly followed that. Mostly cursing, but still screaming…

…

Polygon Man later stopped the madness.

Spike and Cole MacGrathwas now prohibited from playing Amnesia Dark Descent.

Isaac now keeps his distance from Nariko.

He's not allowed to wear his Grunt suit ever again.

The issue with Dante, Radec and Emmett was never resolved

...

**Disclaimer, I do not own All Stars Battle Royale or any other character. Probably should've said that in the beginning.**

**Anyway here's another half hearted chapter. I would've done more but I'm trying to do a Mercer vs MacGrath fic. Here's a continuation of last night... Enjoy... Please review so I can make more if you want...**

**Maybe I can even make an actual story out of this. So enjoy. Also expect grammar mistakes**


End file.
